The YouTube Hunger Games
by MyCreativeMind
Summary: Ambrosia finds herself in the Hunger Games, but the tributes she's fighting against aren't your average tributes, they're YouTubers! By her side are YouTube sensations, Tobuscus, Joey Graceffa, and Shane Dawson. With them by her side, Ambrosia must fight for survival, injuring and killing her YouTube heroes, but only one can survive. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

I was surrounded by darkness and it felt as though I was in a tight tube. I had no idea where I was and my mind was racing. It felt as though the platform I was standing on was rising. I looked up and saw a small circle of light, slowly growing larger as the platform rose.

Finally, I reached the top of the tube and I rose into a wooded area. As I looked around the area, I saw twenty three other platforms, equally spaced apart, each with a disoriented person riding it. I squinted my eyes and realized that I recognized most of these people. They were all YouTubers. Shane Dawson was trying to regain his balance and Tobuscus was waving at Sean Klitzner, who was on the other side of the circle of platforms, waving back at Toby.

A voice echoed throughout the area, making half of the people in the circle jump. Jacksfilms nearly fell off of his platform.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games!" The voice boomed, "The battle will begin in 59, 58, 57, 56…" The voice counted down and I knew what I had to do. Most of the people in the arena now also knew what they had to do, so they prepared to run into the center of the circle, the Cornucopia.

Joey Graceffa was in a weird fangirl state, being totally excited to be in the Hunger Games, yet, knowing that his chances of survival were small. He looked like he had to go to the bathroom as he tried not to jump in excitement.

"20, 19, 18, 17…" The voice continued to count down as everyone else who wasn't already prepared to run prepared. My mind only now settled on the thought that I would have to kill some of these people. My favorite YouTubers, people who I looked up to, would die today; I could even die, and there was nothing any of us could do about it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" A cannon fired and everyone ran, some to the Cornucopia, others into the nearby woods. I ran to the Cornucopia, grabbing anything and everything that was on the ground, in my way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anthony and Ian, from Smosh, each grabbing swords. Anthony quickly turned around and slit Ray William Johnson's throat. Ray fell, grabbing his throat as he bled out.

I finally reached the Cornucopia and I grabbed the only bow and arrow set there was. I turned around and saw KassemG coming at me, wielding knives. I shot him and the arrow embedded itself in his eye. He was dead before he hit the ground. I walked up to his lifeless body and pulled the arrow from his head. The knives were still in his hands, so I took those as well.

I looked around the inside of the Cornucopia and grabbed as much food as I could, stuffing it into the backpack I had grabbed on my way there. I reached out to grab a sack of apples and just as my hand touched the bag, another hand touched mine. I notched an arrow and aimed at the other person. It was Tobuscus.

"Wait!" he cried, holding up his hands, "Don't shoot."

"I don't want to," I said as something exploded outside.

"Then don't," Toby replied, taking a step forward, "I'm Toby." He held out his hand.

"Ambrosia," I said, lowering the bow. I hesitated to shake Toby's hand.

"Ally?" he asked, motioning to his hand. I paused for a second, then, deciding it was best, shook his hand.

"Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

I heard explosions coming from outside the Cornucopia.

"I thought that the mines were disabled when the countdown ended," I said.

"Maybe some weren't?" Toby suggested, but I didn't think that was the case. I went outside and saw a terrible scene.

The bodies of at least nine YouTubers were scattered around the Cornucopia. Onision, iJustine, Josh (thecomputernerd01), and Olga Kay were lying on the ground near the opening of the Cornucopia, eyes open, seeing nothing.

"Damnit Sean!" Toby said, storming over to a body a few yards away. Sean Klitzner was also dead, his head attached to his neck by only an inch of skin.

"You never were very good at fighting," Toby said.

A couple feet away from Sean's body were two bodies, one on top of the other. Taking a closer look, I realized that they were NigaHiga and D-Trix. I thought NigaHiga had experience in martial arts, but I guess when it came to surviving, it hadn't helped him in the end. Plus, I couldn't help but wonder how their bodies ended up like that, but I had more pressing problems to deal with.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people, running at me. With lightning quick speed, I notched a bow and aimed, just before Joey Graceffa could take a good swipe with the sword he was wielding. He skidded to a stop, coming to a halt with his neck only a few inches away from the arrow tip. Shane Dawson was right behind him, clearly his ally

"Joey," I said, "I don't want to kill you, and I'm sure that we can find a way to form an alliance here." I tilted my head at an angle, "Do you agree?" Joey gulped.

"I'm sure we could," he replied, "How's this? You put take the arrow away from my throat, and we'll have an alliance. Shane will too." I lowered the arrow and we shook hands.

"What's your name?" Joey asked.

"Ambrosia."

"As in the food of the greek gods?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Hey Toby," I called over to him, he was still looking at Sean's body, like he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"What?" he asked, looking up, then he saw Joey and Shane, "Oh, hey guys!" he waved enthusiastically at Shane and Joey. Shane waved back, but Joey was too busy on coming up with a survival plan to wave back. Joey was about to say his idea, when nine cannon shots echoed throughout the arena.

"Well," Shane said, "That's nine less people we have to worry about killing."

"We should take control of the rest of the supplies here," Joey suggested, getting his chance to say his idea, "No one else is here and someone's going to have to take it."

"Let's at least leave for a little while, so they have time to take the bodies," I said. The boys nodded and we walked off into the woods, where we waited for the whoosh of the hovercrafts to come. We then heard the whoosh and a creaking noise as the bodies were collected and when the bodies were collected, we went back to the cornucopia. Joey and Toby patrolled around the outside of the cornucopia while Shane and I went through the contents inside.

We found everything we would need to survive for at least a month. Weapons, water, food, medical supplies, and everything else we needed was right there under our control.

"Pssst!" I heard Joey say from outside, "Ambrosia!" I walked outside and Joey pointed to some shrubs at the border of the cornucopia area.

"You see that?" he asked. I looked, but I didn't see anything.

"No, I… wait," I squinted as I saw the bushes move, "Got it." I said and notched an arrow.

** For those who have requested it, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be putting PewDiePie in the Hunger Games… I'm too much of a fan to kill him off in this fanfiction. As for the others in the games already, I can live with it. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with Joey, Toby, and Shane just yet… but I'll figure it out before the end of the fanfiction.**

** I already have a list of YouTubers that are in the games. You already know some of them, and the others will be revealed along the way… you'll just have to wait and see… **

** Sorry if there's any mistakes… I kind of rushed through this one. I may not update for a while because of my homework and because I've been focusing more on The Ultimate Fanfiction: Pewdie, Tobusucs, and 1D, that I've been working on. So if I don't update for a while… that's probably why.**


End file.
